We shall construct bacterial strains that synthesize rat insulin. We shall improve the yield of rat proinsulin from an existing derivative of chi1776. We shall study the structure and the flanking sequences of chromosomal insulin genes in mammals and study the expression of preproinsulin messenger RNA in insulin producing cells.